


The Lost City of Krypton

by ArtSome3rdthing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Atlantis: The Lost Empire AU, F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, SuperCorp, also there are some historical inaccuracies, because women not having equal property rights until 1923 is dumb and I'm electing to ignore it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtSome3rdthing/pseuds/ArtSome3rdthing
Summary: “I swear, that Luthor gets crazier every year,” Edge says.“If I ever hear the word ‘Krypton’ again, I’ll step in front of a bus!” one of the other board members chimes in.Edge laughs and replies, “I’ll push you.”At this point all the men are laughing so hard they’re oblivious to Lena approaching. As she gets close she calls Edge’s name. For a moment they all look like deer caught in headlights, and then before Lena can blink they all scatter.OrThe Supercorp Atlantis AU where Lena Luthor is a cartographer/linguist that no one believes when she claims there is evidence that the lost city of Krypton isn't a myth at all but actually exists.





	The Lost City of Krypton

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this post](http://murdershegoat.tumblr.com/post/174195082670/ok-but-a-supercorp-atlantis-the-lost-empire-au) by murdershegoat. This is my first attempt at writing a fic so come join me in the nonsense that is how my mind works. I hope that I can entertain anyone who decides to read this.

Lena was just about to leave for her meeting with the board when she got both memos. “Dear Ms. Luthor, this is to inform you that your meeting today has been moved up from 4:30pm to 3:30pm,” Lena looks at the clock, 4:04pm. 

“What?” She couldn’t believe what she was reading. Surely the board couldn’t possibly think Lena was this stupid. She looks at the other memo, starting to get more confused by the second. She read aloud,

“‘Dear Ms. Luthor, due to your absence the board has voted to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend. Mr. Morgan Edge’s office'?! They can’t do this to me!”

She had worked too hard on this proposal for them to just not even give her the chance to give it. _Well they certainly have another thing coming if they think I’m giving up without a fight._ Storming out of her office Lena makes her way up to the boardroom planning on giving them a piece of her mind. As she’s about to reach the hallway where her destination lies, she hears Edge and the other board members.

“I swear, that Luthor gets crazier every year,” Edge says.

“If I ever hear the word ‘Krypton’ again, I’ll step in front of a bus!” one of the other board members chimes in. 

Edge laughs and replies, “I’ll push you.”

At this point all the men are laughing so hard they’re oblivious to Lena approaching. As she gets close she calls Edge’s name. For a moment they all look like deer caught in headlights, and then before Lena can blink they all scatter.

“Mr. Edge, wait!” Lena cries.

The board members manage to run off into the offices nearby and lock the doors behind them. They all had managed to escape except for Morgan Edge himself.

Knowing he was caught, his shoulders slump slightly for a second before he straightens back up. Edge turns around and plasters his signature condescending smile on his face. 

“Ah Ms. Luthor, what can I do for you?”

Holding up the two memos Lena seethes, “What in god’s name are these?”

It didn’t seem possible for that smile to get even more belittling and condescending; however, as Edge looks at the memos, he proves this wrong. His smile seems to become almost menacing as it grows. He looks her directly in the eye.

“Well it appears to be the memo informing you of the time change to your meeting with the board. And the other one looks to be informing you that since you missed said meeting, the board voted to reject your proposal. What seems to be the problem?”

Lena is irritated at his feigned innocence. This had to be the most offensive insult to her intelligence she had ever witnessed.

“Mr. Edge, your secretary did not send me the first letter until after four o’clock this afternoon, and sent the second one immediately after the first. Do you honestly expect me to believe that was done by mistake?! No secretary is so bad as to have screwed up so severely.”

Edge scoffs at her remark. “Now you’re just making this up, why on earth would I instruct my secretary to do that? I can’t help it if you can’t seem to perform the simple act of being on time-“

“Excuse me?!” 

Lena is about to tell him how ridiculous that sounds, but Edge goes on as if she hadn’t said anything.

“-this is why women should stay at home and only busy themselves to tending to their children and husbands. But I consider myself a generous man. Which was why when Mr. Spheer vouched for you and asked us to hire you as his assistant, I agreed. We even kept you on after Jack got himself killed following that Kelex goose chase. What a mistake that turned out to be. The only thing you’re good for is maintaining that blasted boiler. Even then you’re hardly worth the headache to keep around.”

Lena stood there in shock. She knew the board never liked her. She had more intelligence in one single brain cell than most of the “experts” they had brought in put together. She knew their fragile egos could never handle that, but this? She couldn’t believe that this kind of disdain and loathing was just below the surface of their forced tolerance. She pressed on however, not quite willing to give up if there was still any chance of getting her expedition funded.

“But Mr. Edge if you would just give me a chance to show you my proposal, you’ll see I found some compelling new evidence of Krypton’s existence. There was a mistranslation that was missed-”

Edge cuts her off, “Look Ms. Luthor, this museum funds scientific expeditions based on facts, not legends and folklore. And we certainly wouldn’t fund an expedition based on the delusions of a woman and her deceased boss.”

At this point Lena is absolutely fuming. She couldn’t care less what Edge and the board said about her. She was used to worse treatment, since being a woman and trying to make a name for herself in this profession was basically impossible. What Edge said about Jack however was what finally made her snap. Lena couldn’t help the smug smile that forms on her face as she takes out a sealed envelope.

“Well Mr. Edge if that’s really how you feel, then you won’t mind accepting my letter of resignation.” 

Lena holds out the envelope to Edge and his smile instantly vanishes as he tries to back track.

She wasn’t listening anymore though. They both knew the real reason the museum kept her around was because she was the only person that could keep up with their boiler, which was temperamental at best. She would be nearly impossible to replace with winter right around the corner. When it became obvious that Edge wasn’t going to take the letter, Lena shoves it into the front pocket of his suit jacket and walks back towards the direction of her office.

She is about to turn the corner to the stairs at the end of the hallway before she throws over her shoulder, 

“Good luck finding someone to put up with that blasted boiler!”

  


____________________

  


Honestly Lena felt relieved as she took her small box of belongings from the boiler room, which doubled as her former office, and walked out of the museum for the last time. She had been putting up with their bullshit longer than she cared to recall. Hoping that one day they would finally see that her and Jack were really on to something. _I should have known better. After they banished me to the boiler room when Jack died I should have known they would never take me seriously. God I’m so happy to be done with those entitled jackasses._

Luckily Lena had prepared for every outcome she could possibly conceive. Which was why Lena could happily hand over a letter of resignation to Morgan Edge. The only outcome she hadn’t prepared for was how she was going to get to Iceland to look for the Kelex now. The Luthor fortune went to her brother Lex after their father died and she couldn’t very well ask him to fund it. Even if he said yes, him being in the asylum made it so their mother was in control of his assets, which she had been cut off from when she had refused to marry the last suitor Lillian had tried to set her up with.

After the long trek back to her apartment building, Lena sighs as she finally opens the door to her home. However as she crosses the threshold and puts down the box, she tenses. She feels goose bumps rise on the back of her neck. She knows this feeling very well, Lena’s being watched. She looks around and catches movement in the living room. _Oh great, like this day wasn’t bad enough already._


End file.
